Peachalicious
by HylianHero128
Summary: The saga continues! Peach is making her mark in the candy industry now, with her label Peachaliciuos. When chocolate fails, she's turning to something else... Something that starts with C... Starring: Peach, Link, Mario and Zelda.
1. Peachalicious

hm... what can i say? its 4:30AM and ive been listening to fergie all night (dont ask why, i wouldn't be able to tell you :S) and this idea kinda crept into my head. So, not exactly a song fic. not like a song fic at all really. its just a story about Peach and Mario, and a picnic they're having. Today is also the day Peach introduces her new candy bar: Peachalicious. and that's all i can tell ya, have fun reading.

TIP: really helps if you know the song. if not, you wont get this at all.

* * *

**Peachalicious  
**_By: HylianHero128_

Four, tres, two, uno!

Yonder past a sunny meadow 'mongst the hills of the oft-visited Nintendo Land, Mario was treating Peach to a picnic. The picnic basket in tow contained a cornucopia of goodies, including Peach's new **Peachalicious Chocolate Bars: Guaranteed to put yo' boys on rock rock!** Mario halted.

"Listen up, Peach, 'cause this is it."

Peach sighed happily. "Yes, we made it to the picnic spot!" She set down her basket upon the soft grass and sat herself.

Mario reached into said picnic basket and withdrew a Peachalicious Bar. "Why are these bars called 'Peachalicious'?" Mario asked, taking a bite.

"Well..." Peach said, clearing her throat. "Peachalcious, definition: make them boys go loco."

"But why are you selling chocolate bars?" Mario inquired further "Don't you have enough money?"

"They want my treasure." Peach replied.

"They being...?"

"Wario and Bowser. So they get their pleasure from my photo."

Mario choked on his chocolate. "_What?_ Wario and Bowser?!"

But Peach shook her head reassuringly. "They can see me, they can't squeeze me. I aint easy, I aint sleazy. I got reasons why I tease'em, Bowser comes and goes like seasons."

Mario gasped dramatically. "Peach! Why didn't you tell me?"

"But, I aint promiscious! And if you was suspicious, all that shit is ficticious!"

"Oh good." Relief washed over Mario

"I blow them kisses."

Mario eyed Peach again. "You do _what?_"

"It puts them boys on rock rock, and they be lining down the block just to watch what I got."

The last comment left Mario rather speechless. He was a little peeved that Peach was flirting with his arch-nemeses. Sensing this, Peach abruptly changed the subject. She too took a bite of a Peachalicious Bar.

"It's so delicious!" She said. But as she held it in her hands, it was already starting to melt. "It's hot hot!"

Mario wasn't really paying attention, as he was reading the label. "I put them boys on rock rock."

Peach handed Mario her melting chocolate bar. "You want a taste of what I got?" She asked. Mario obliged and took a bite.

"Peachalicious... t-t-t-t-t-tasty tasty!" Mario said in jittery excitement. Their picnic was enjoyed in peace for a good few minutes, until Peach spoke up again.

"Peachalicious def--" But she was interupted but some indistinguishable sound.

"Peachalicious def--" Again, interrupted. This time, the voice was more clear, and Peach saw Zelda and Link climbing the hill.

Zelda and Link waved, nearing the picnic. They both sat down, and Link took a chocolate bar. "Huh? What is Peacha--"

"Peachalicious, definition: make them boys go crazy." Peach explained.

"You're selling candy?" Link asked incredulously. "Aren't you famous enough already?"

Peach shook her head "They always claim they know me. Coming to me, calling me Stacey..."

Link took a bite of his Peachalicious Bar. "It's so delicious!" He handed one to Zelda, but she declined, and Link remembered Zelda was on a diet.

"My body stay vicious." Zelda said. "I was up in the gym, just working on my fitness." She pointed to Mario. "He's my witness."

"Oooh wee." Link said. Suddenly, Zelda leapt at Link, and started grabbing at Link's Peachalicious bar, her rage driven by hunger.

"Ho-ho-ho-hold up!" Link said, struggling against the princess.

Peach and Mario stared in awe. "Check it out!" The said.

"Baby, baby." Link said from under Zelda. "If you really want... Honey get some patience!" Link cried. "Maybe then you'll get a taste!"

Meanwhile, Mario was gorging himself with chocolate. "I'll be tasty tasty."

While Peach was examining her dress. "I'll be laced with lacey."

Mario just couldn't get over the Peachalicious. "It's so tasty tasty! It'll make me crazy!"

Zelda had finally managed to pry the Peachalicious from Link's hands. Unfortunately, in the struggle, it had melted all over her face.

Link gasped. "Girl! You tasty! T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y!"

Peach rolled her eyes. "Link, you dumbass. You're not even spelling it right. Besides, chocolate-covered or not, I'm hotter than Zelda. Any day."

Zelda snorted. "Yeah right."

Peach disagreed. "All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my--"

"Uhh.." Link said awkwardly. Zelda held Link protectively. "You're not getting Link."

"I just wanna say it now. I ain't trying to round up drama little mama. I don't wanna take your man. And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited, and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it." Peach pointed to her candy bar. "But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele, 'cause they say it's so delicious."

Zelda groaned. "You think you're so delicious just because you have your own chocolate bars. Well you're not."

"Aye aye, I am." Suddenly letting her pirate mannerisms get the better of her.

But the argument wouldn't end there. Zelda and Peach would spend the better part of the day debating. Meanwhile, Link continued to spell the word 'tasty' wrong, much to Peach's frustration. And Mario? He just ate. After all, he needs to keep that sexy plumber figure.

* * *

pointless story? pretty much. but it was fun to write, lemme tell ya. 

of course, i had to tweak parts of the song. i only did the chorus once, because i didnt want to repeat it, same goes for any other parts that repeat, for people wondering why it kept jumping around

and i realized, Zelda's line  
_"You think you're so delicious just because you have your own chocolate bars. Well you're not."_  
is really similar to a line she has in another story of mine Heart of Gold (next chapter started, fyi!)  
_"You all act like this is the worst to ever happen. Well it's not"_  
and that was totally unintentional, but kinda cool.

and for people (like me) who dont know who 'promiscious' means, its basically a fancy word for slutty.

anyways, sorry if you're not a fergie fan. personally i'm not one myself, but i am a sucker for a really catchy song.

thanks for readin!

oh, and go on YouTube and search 'fergalicious parody'. it'll be worth your time.

-ciao!


	2. C is for Cookie

gasp, a second chapter? yeah, i'm just as surprised as you are.

even though the first chapter wasn't met with much excitement, i am continuing this saga of Peachalicious, and this time with a song almost everyone knows.

so, morning after chapter 1 was posted, i was in the living room on my computer, and my sister was watching sesame street. the song played and, well the rest is history.

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: C is for Cookie**

It had been a a few months since Peach's picnic, which had ended up with her arguing with Zelda, Mario eating a lot of Peachalicious, and Link spelling words incorrectly. Seeing the fault in her ways, Peach gave up on selling candy bars...

And moved onto cookies.

On this particular day, Peach was sitting in Peachalicious Candy and Cookies Headquarters, having a meeting with the newly hired Head of Sales and Finance, Head of Research and Development, and Head of Advertising.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Peach greeted, standing at the head of a rather long conference table. "I'd like to take this time to unveil the newest Peachalicious product." She smiled at The Head of Sales and Finance, the Head of Research and Development, and the Head of Advertising.

"Well..." Link, Head of Sales and Finance said. "What is it?"

"Oh you have to guess." Peach said.

Link looked to the Head of Research and Development, Mario, and they shared a strange look. "Do we get a hint?"

Peach rolled her eyes. "Fine, it starts with C."

Mario scratched his head. "Now... what starts with the letter C?"

Link's eyes lit up. "Cookie starts with C!"

The Head of Advertising, Zelda, shook her head, as if that was the stupidest answer ever. "Let's think of other things that start with C."

"Ah, who cares about the other things?" Link grumbled.

"QUIET!" Peach screamed, bringing order to the conference room at once. Link and Zelda dropped their arugument. "C is for cookie." She declared.

"That's good enough for me." Link said, with a smug look of satisfaction.

Zelda gaped at Peach. "C is for _Cookie?_" She asked incredulously.

Peach shurgged. "That's good enough for me."

Mario was pondering. "C is for cookie... That's good enough for me." He finally decided.

"Hold up." Zelda said. "Our new product is a cookie?"

"Cookie." Peach confirmed

"Cookie." Link said hungrilly

"Cookie." Mario said ponderingly.

"Starts with C." Peach said happily, now pulling a box of cookies from her briefcase. Emblazoned on the front were the words **Peachalicious Cookies: They start with C!** Link clapped his hands together.

"It's brilliant, Peach! It's just what we need." Link pulled out a folder. "I've been studying the demand for products purchased by consumers aged four to nine. Cookies are just what we need to get ahead in the market.

Zelda was starting to warm up to the idea. "Yes... I'm already getting good ideas for adverts... The cookie is just so flexible. Why, a round cookie with one bite out of it looks like a C!"

Link frowned. "But our rivals from the donut factory might give us some competition. After all, a round donut with one bite out of it also looks like a C."

Mario shook his head. "But it is not as good as a cookie. Our labs have labourously working on the cookie for months now. It's sure to beat the donut."

"What about the moon?" Link asked tentatively. "The moon sometimes looks like a C."

"But you can't eat that!" Peach exclaimed. "Do you not have a brain, Link?"

Link scowled at Peach. "Yes I do."

"You still can't spell 'tasty'" Peach said, recalling the picnic a few months prior.

A few more minutes were spent discussing the cookie, and the money it would bring to the company. Finally, it was time to make a decision. "All in favour?" Peach asked. "C is for cookie?"

Link nodded. "That's good enough for me."

Zelda was still a little unsure. "C is for cookie...hmm... That's good enough for me." She finally said.

Mario had taken the box of cookies and read the label. "C is for cookie." He gave Peach the thumbs up. "That's good enough for me."

"Oh!" Peach happily exclaimed. "Cookie!" She cheered.

"Cookie!" Link followed.

"Cookie starts with C!" Mario sang their slogan proudly.

"Yeah!" Peach cried.

In celebration of their new product, the four opened up the box of Peachalicious Cookies. They each took a big handful of cookies, and at once, they devoured the cookies, showering crumbs all over the Peachalicious Candy and Cookies Headquarters conference room. In a few weeks, the cookies hit supermarket shelves, and they were an instant hit. Ringing from all the grocery stores in Nintendo Land was a chorus of the Peachalicious slogan.  
"COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE STARTS WITH C!"

And that was that... hopefully.

* * *

hahahah... uhh...

yyeeeeaaah... almost stranger than the previous chapter.

well, despite being the new Head of Sales and Finances of Peachalicious Candy and Cookies, link's still pretty dumb. i mean really, the moon?

now, i tried to keep most of the song this time, mostly because it's so much shorter than fergalicous. i think it turned out just as well. and, yeah.

i wanna know if you want me to continue with this. if so, you can start requesting songs. ill try and make it fit somehow.

hope ya liked! and don't forget to review!!

-double H, over an' out!


	3. Girlfriend

at the request of ptpeach, i have made chapter 3 'Girlfriend' because we all love that song. this chapter ended up beig very long, and VERY random... ENJOY:D

* * *

**Chapter Three: Girlfriend**

Link was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, devouring another box of Peachalicious Cookies. He was immensely proud, as the Peachalicious company had completely dominated the junk food industry.

However, the world did not revolve around cookies, and Link was having other problems. Problems concerning a certain Head of Advertising. It was apparent that he and Zelda were having some issues...

But being a boy of very little brains, (no E in 'tasty', Link...), he wasn't so swift on the uptake. Soon, Link was not alone at his table, as Peach strode into the cafeteria and sat across from him.

"Hey!" She said. Link apparently didn't hear her. "HEY! YOU!"

"Hm?" Link looked up. "Me?"

"You!"

"What?" Link asked.

"I don't like your girlfriend!" Peach declared loudly.

"What?" Link gasped. "I thought you two were friends!"

"No way!"

"You don't like her?"

"No way!"

"Why?" Link asked, confused.

"Think ya need a new one!"

Link frowned. That was a very hurtful thing of Peach to say. "I don't care what you think."

"Hey!" Peach shouted.

"Yeah, I don't care!"

"HEY! You... You!!" Peach sputtered.

Link folded his arms and pointed his nose up. "Zelda is the only girl for me!" He said proudly.

"I could be your girlfriend..." Peach said timidly. Link eyes widened.

_**"WHAT?"**_And then it hit Link like a brick wall. Way back when, at Peach's picnic. She was _totally_ putting the moves on him. He eyed her suspiciously. "I'm so telling Mario." He said menacingly.

"No way!" Peach squealed.

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"No." Link said firmly. "It's not a secret."

"HEY!" Peach screamed.

Link frowned. "Stop yelling HEY at me!"

"You!" Peach said, pointing a shaking finger. "You!!"

"_What?_" Link said exasperatedly.

"I _want_ to be your girlfriend!" Peach growled, pounding the table.

Link rolled his eyes. "Not a chance."

"Oh yeah?" Peach asked, with a smirk. "I can see the way, I see the way you look at me."

"The only looking I'm doing is looking in disgust!" Link cried.

"And when you look away, I know you're thinkin' me."

Link snorted. "Thinking of how I'd like to strangle you."

Peach stood up and started dancing around like a twenty-two year old who still thinks she's a sixteen year old punk-pop star. "I know you talk about me all the time again and again!"

Link shook his head.

"Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious! And hell yeah, I'm the mother--"

_**"CENSORZ!" **_Cried Pikachu.

"--Princess!"

Link sighed. "Yes you're a princess. But i still don't want to date you."

But Peach thought otherwise. "I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right!" At that moment, Zelda walked in.

"What's going on in here?" She exclaimed. Peach rolled her eyes. She pointed at Zelda.

"She's like, _so whatever!_ You can do so much better! I think we should get together noooowww! And that's what everyone's talkin' 'bout!"

At another table, Mario and Luigi were talking about whether Yoshi was male or female. Samus and Fox were talking spaceships and laser beams. Captain Falcon was talking to his macaroni and cheese, about... not Link and Peach. Zelda rolled her eyes, something a lot of people chose to do that day. "Hey..."

"Hey!" Peach said. "You!" She pointed to Link. "I don't like you're girlfriend."

"No way!" Zelda said sarcastically. "No way." Peach ignored her.

"Think ya need a new one."

"HEY!" Zelda shrieked. Just then, Marth walked into the room.

"Hey." He greeted.

"YOU!" Peach said, pointing at Marth this time.

"Me?" He asked in a puzzled tone.

"I could be _your_ girlfriend!" Peach said, sidling up to Marth. He backed up slowly, fear etched into his face. Somewhere in the distance, a washed up punk princess air-guitared some simple chords.

"H-hey..." Marth said shakily.

"Hey." Peach said seductively. "How you doin'?" Marth's bladder bailed out on him.

"Um... I know that you like me, but uh..." Marth tried to think of ways to put it nicely.

Zelda made gagging noises in the background. "No way." She murmured to Link.

"No way." He agreed.

Peach giggled. "It's not a secret."

"Hey!" Jigglypuff said for no reason at all.

"Hey!" Mewtwo said, in the form of freaky psychic mental waves that entered everyone's heads and drove them completely insane. Suddenly, twenty smashers stood up and bellowed. "I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND."

Seemingly unaffected were Zelda, Link, and Peach. Noticing Marth had peed his pants, Peach redirected her attention to Link again. "Any second you'll be wrapped around my finger!" She cried.

Zelda had another idea. "I can do it bettah! There's no otha!" She said.

Peach cut in front of Zelda. "She's so _stupid!_ What the hell we're you thinkin'?"

Link had just about had enough. First Peach insulted Zelda. Then Falcon talked to his macaroni. Then Mewtwo made everyone crazy. And then Peach insulted Link. Link was very insulted. "HEY!" He shouted.

"HEY!" Avril Lavigne shouted, because everyone had already said it, and HylianHero128 was getting tired of making excuses for everyone to randomly yell "hey". To save the Avril and the other smashers the trouble, Mewtwo took the liberty of saying "You you." using his super mind abilities.

"I DON'T like your girlfriend!" Marth screamed at Zelda, still crazy.

"Heey." Link said. "I didn't know you were a lesbian!" He pouted.

"HEY!" Zelda shouted. "I'm not!"

Marth then turned to Link. "You!" Link shook his head in fear.

"No!" He cried. "YOU!" he pointed at Peach. Marth then looked at Peach.

"I want to be YOUR girlfriend!" Marth shrieked.

"No way! No way!" Peach said, disgusted at his wet pants.

Suddenly, a bright light smashed through the cafeteria ceiling, and a bunch of feathers floated to the ground. The sound of a young boy screaming slowly got louder until an unidentified falling object fell without identity into the Pit-shaped hole it made in the floor. Dizzy and confused, he climbed out of the hole, Saturday Morning Cartoon style, and raised his hands to the heavens.

"GODDESS PALUTENA! I BESEECH YOU!" He cried.

Suddenly, the sound of an emergency klaxon filled the air, and suspecting a fire, the smashers evacuated in an un-orderly fashion. A booming voice filled the air.

"WARNING!! NEW CHALLGENGER APPROACHING!"

We now get a zoomed-in view of Pit, who we can now see is wearing a small badge that says **Pit: He wants to be your girlfriend!**

And then the firemen came to put out the non-existant fire. They were not impressed.

* * *

har! random! 4:42AM! har har!

song slightly out of order, yes.

(he dies)

Red Steel is teh awesomeness!

**NEXT SONG: LADY MARMALADE!**


	4. Lady Marmalade

gee, thanks for all the reviews...

lol, i kid!

anyways, i dont know why i ddin't think of this song earlier i LOVE this song. i thought of it when i was browsing through ptpeach's fave stories, and i stumbled across one entitled: Lady Marmalade.

this chapter has a LOT of references to the movie Moulin Rouge, so if you havent seen it (and SHAME ON YOU if you havent! its a fantastic movie), some things might seem a bit random.

and um.. yeah :) enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Lady Marmalade**

Once upon a time, there was a man named Link. Link lived in France, in a town atop a hill called Montmartre. Every once in a while, he'd visit the local whorehouse, which was called the Moulin Rouge, which is french for Red Windmill. Coincidently, a Red Windmill was in fact the symbol of the Moulin Rouge.

There also lived a woman, by the name of Lady Marmalade. She was the head prostitute of the Moulin Rouge, but she preferred the word 'courtesan'.

Anyways...

He met Marmalade down in ol' Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street. She said.

"Hello, hey Link. You wanna give it a go?"

Out of nowhere, the backup dancers known as the Diamond Dogs appeared and started singing the chorus.

"Gitchy gitchy ya ya, da da! Gitchy Gitchy ya ya, here! Mocha Chocalata, ya ya!"

"Creole Lady Marmalade!" Link crooned.

Lady Marmalade then sidled up to Link. "Voulez-vous chouchez avec moi?" She purred.

"Ce soir?" The Diamond Dogs added.

"Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?" Link repeated. "Sorry. My spanish isn't that great..."

Link then sat in her boudoir (whatever the heck that is) while she freshened up. That boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets, I swear he started to freak. The Diamond Dogs broke out in song again.

"Gitchy gitchy ya ya, da da! Gitchy Gitchy ya ya, here! Mocha Chocalata, ya ya!"

"Creole Lady Marmalde!" Link said again, for no reason. Lady Marmalade approached Link again, as she was finished freshening up.

"Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?" She asked again.

"Err... when?" Link said, pretending he understood the question.

"Ce soir." Marmalade answered. Link's expression was blank, so the prostitute thought she should ask again. "Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?"

The Diamond Dogs pole danced. "We come through with the money in the garter belts and (...something about cake?). We's independent women, some mistake us for whores."

"Why spend mine?" Marmalade asked Link. "When I can spend yours."

Link frowned. "I'm keeping my rupees, thanks."

"Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry." Marmalade told Link. "I'ma keep playing these cats out like--"

_**"NINTENDO!"**_ Cried Pikachu.

"Wearin' high heeled shoes, gettin' love from the dudes, four badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge!"

"Four?!" Link cried. "There's _more_ of you?! Hey sister--"

"Better get that dough mister." Marmalade told Link. Again, he looked confused.

"Are we baking cookies? I really think I've had enough Peachalicious." But Marmalade had different cuisine in mind.

"We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, by the case--"

"By the _case?_" Link said disbelievingly. "That's very unhealthy." Marmalade shurgged

"That's the meaning of expensive taste! You wanna gitchy gitchy ya ya."

"No." Link squeaked. "I really don't..."

"Mocha chocalata."

"NO MORE COOKIES!"

"Creole Lady Marmalaaaaade!"

The Diamond Dogs then took centre stage "Marmalaaaaaaaade!" They chanted. "Lady Marmalaaaaaaaade!" Somwhere in the distance, Christina Aguilera sang an elongated "Yeeeaaah!"

"Marmalaaaaaaaade!"

Lady Marmalade then took over. "Hey! Hey! Heeeeeeyyyy!!"

Link touched Marmalade's skin, out of sheer curiosity, and it was silky smooth. Colour of cafe au lait. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried...

Link looked anxiously at HylianHero128. "Do I have to roar?"

I nodded.

Link grumbled. "Raaaawwwrr." He said very unenthusiastically.

"More! More Moooorrreee!" Cried the Diamond Dogs.

Flash forward a few weeks. Now Link's back home doin' nine to five. Living his grey flannel life. But when he turns off to sleep, oh memories creep.

"They do not!" Link said defiantly.

"More! More Moooorrreee! Gitchy gitchy ya ya, da da! Gitchy Gitchy ya ya, here! Mocha Chocalata, ya ya!"

"Creole Lady Marmalaaaaade!"

With the story left a little... unfinished, a lone cowbell echoed through the air.

"I NEED MOAR COWBELLZ!" Screamed Kirby. Kirby was not granted his extra cowbell.

After that traumatic experience, Link left Montmartre behind, taking the next train back to Nintendo Land. He would leave behind the Moulin Rouge, and the Bohmemian Revolution, for something a little simpler. As he strode into the Smash Mansion, Peach confronted him.

"HEY YOU!"

Not again...

* * *

i have no idea what li'l kim is saying at the start of her rap, so please forgive.

and um.. yeah :) that was pretty random. i liked Lady Marmalade, because it's kinda sung like a story, which fits nicely here :)

and thats about all i can say for now.

-ciao! double H over an' out!


	5. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Happy halloween!!!

to commemorate this wonderful holiday, im back with another wacky chapter. this time it's green day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Peach and Marth go for a drive... and get lost, ENJOY:)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

Because the weather was so nice, Peach and Marth decided to go for a drive. Marth insisted on driving, since women were such terrible drivers. He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Soon, they were lost.

"Marth, we're lost." Peach said, annoyed.

"No." He retorted. "We're not.

"We should stop and ask for directions." Peach suggested.

Marth frowned. "I don't _need_ directions! I know _exactly _where I'm going."

Peach gave Marth a skeptical look. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I always walk down this lonely road. It's the only one that I have ever known."

"Then where does it go?" Peach asked.

"Uh… don't know where it goes..." Peach groaned. "But it's home to me! And I walk alone."

"If you wanna walk alone, you can get out of the car and I'll drive." Peach grumbled. "Where are we anyways?"

"An empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams." Marth informed.

"Why's it empty?" Peach asked as she looked out the window. She didn't recognize any of the buildings. "Where are we?"

"Where the city sleeps. We're the only ones, and we drive alone." Marth explained.

"Oh…" Peach said.

"We drive alone, we drive alone."

"Yes Marth, I get it…" Peach said.

"We drive alone, we drive a—"

"MARTH! I'm not a retard! I get it. Stop repeating everything a million times like Dora the Explorer."

Marth frowned. "Dora's awesome."

"Dora can kiss my ass." Peach declared.

Marth rolled his eyes. "_Why_ are you always so irritable?"

Peach didn't answer.

"Well?" Marth asked testily.

Peach looked away. "My shadow's the only one that walks beside me."

Marth gave Peach a perplexed look. "What are you trying to say? You're lonely?"

Peach nodded. "My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating."

"What's so shallow about your heart?" Marth asked. Peach shook her head.

"Sometimes… I just wish someone out there will find me… 'til then I walk alone…"

Marth was a little surprised. Just out of the blue, Peach was spilling all her emotions out on him. He had no idea what Peach was going through. Why had she chosen now, of all times, to tell him? Marth finally came to the conclusion that Peach was suffering from PMS. And Marth new the only cure for PMS was tea. And lots of it. He turned the steering wheel and made a U-turn.

"Why don't we head on back and I'll make you a cup of tea?"

Peach gave him a murderous look. "NO!" She growled. "That's f---"

_**"CENSORZ!"**_Cried Pikachu.

"—ed up!"

Marth gave Peach a queer look. "What's f—"

_**"CENSORZ!"**_Pikachu cried again.

"—ed up?"

Peach rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Everything's all right." She spat. "Can't you read between the lines?" She muttered under her breath. Apparently, Marth didn't hear her. For him there was no denying it now. These moodswings were a telltale symptom of PMS. Suddenly, Peach lost consciousness, collapsing onto Marth and causing him to slam the brakes. With Marth's Honda now stuck in a ditch, he pounded the steering wheel.

"Curses Peach!" He heaved the princess off of him, and checked to see if she was all right. "I should check her vital signs…" And so Marth checked Peach's vitals. Somewhere in the distance, a frazzled Nurse Angie screamed "VITALS DROPPING!"

Slowly Peach roused, blinking in the light. "I'm still alive!" She cried. Marth was fuming.

"YOU'RE WALKING ALONE! Do you have any idea how much you scared me?" Peach sighed and got out of the car. Marth was surprised that Peach had taken him seriously, so he followed. His Honda wasn't going anywhere fast in the state it was in anyways. He ran up to the Peach.

"I'm walking down the line." She said. And indeed, she was walking down the center line of the road. The two passed a sign that marked the border between Nintendo City and the Boulevard of Broken dreams.

"On the borderline." Marth added.

"And I walk alone." Peach sighed sadly.

"I walk alone, I walk alone." Marth repeated. "I walk alone, I walk a---"

"Marth!" Peach said sternly.

"Sorry."

The two solemnly walked back to the mansion where Marth would make Peach a pot of tea and call for a tow truck.

* * *

not the best ending, but i didnt know what else to do.

anyways, im off to work... yes, im working on halloween... aren't my managers mean?

ttfn, ta ta for now!

**NEXT SONG: WHAT TIME IS IT **from High School Musical 2.


End file.
